So Have You Wished It, So Shall It Be
by Shin-Shui
Summary: After a chance encounter with the Ghost of Wishes, Desiree, Danny accidentally blurts out his own wish: For him and Phantom to have separate bodies. But what's going to happen when he finds out that not all wishes are as sweet as they appear? K For now.


Well, here's a new DannyXPhantom/PitchPearl/Etc. Fic. It came to me after I saw the episode "Memory Blank" for the first time the other day. So...read and enjoy!  
**Legal Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its names, places, etc. I own this story, however, so no stealing! XD Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Story: So Have You Wished It, So Shall It Be  
Chapter: 1  
Title: Wishing Game

"Ghost Child! You will be mine!" Skulker the Ghost Hunter cried out, shooting missiles near the ghostly white-haired boy, Danny Phantom.

"Leave me alone!" Phantom Danny cried back, attempting to put up a Ghost Shield but missing the timing and getting hit by a few of the blasts.

"Your pelt will be laid upon my bed!"

"Alright, man, sometimes you just sound really creepy," the white-haired Danny replied to the hunter's sadistic comment, countering the new missiles with a few ectoplasmic blasts of his own.

Skulker dodged the first three, but the fourth and the fifth shots knocked him out time enough for the Phantom-boy to get out his Fenton Thermos.

"Ugh...I don't have time for this!!" he cried out, shooting the Thermos's beam at the Ghost Hunter.

"No!!!!" Skulker cried out as he dissipated into the blast.

Danny smiled in triumph as he capped the Thermos before realizing how late it was and flying home. He phased through the wall and unloaded the Thermos into the Ghost Portal, then turned human and walked upstairs to his room before belly-flopping onto his bed.

"Unh..." he moaned out in pain.

He flipped himself over and closed his eyes, trying not to concentrate on the aching from where Skulker's missiles had just hit him.

'Skulker really does a number on our body sometimes...' a ghostly voice popped into his head.

'Oh? Phantom? I thought you'd have fallen asleep after that fight with him. It exhausted _me_ and I wasn't even the one fighting.'

'Nah...' the Ghost replied, an image of him floating into Danny's mind, 'You know Ghosts rarely ever sleep.'

'True, but still...you worry me sometimes.'

'Oh, come on. I'm much tougher than you think I am.'

'It's not that, but...if I'm in this much pain right now...I can't imagine...'

'Hey, listen, Danny. Don't worry about me.'

Danny sighed at the losing battle. It was a conversation his Phantom side rarely ever even skimmed, let alone talked about completely.

'Well I'm sure if you had your own body you'd have tons of bruises and cuts and scra---'

'Danny. We've been over this. I don't have my own body, we have to share one. And, as much as we'd both like for me to, _and believe me I do want one_, it's a reality that I'm never going to have one.'

'Oh? Is sharing a body with me that bad?' Danny teased his ghostly side.

'Hmmm...' his Phantom pretended to think, 'Now come on, I think we _both_ know why I want a body.'

'Actually, I don't. You never let me see your thoughts or feelings.'

'Yeah, for good reason, too.'

'Come on, Phantom, they can't be that bad.'

'Oh, believe you me. If you knew half of what I was thinking you'd be trying to get me away from you as soon as possible.'

'Is this a dare?'

'Are you insane, Danny?'

'Well, let's see, I share a body with a ghost-fighting alter-ego, my best friends help me fight ghosts, my parents are scientists that research ghosts...Yup. I think I qualify as insane.'

Phantom laughed at his human alter-ego's teasing. It was a rare thing, so Danny smiled at the action.

'Well, anyways, let's just say if I _did_ have my own body, you wouldn't be going after Paulina anymore.'

Danny blushed bright red as Phantom made an image go flying through his mind.

'You're joking, right?'

'I dunno, Danny. I mean, we _are_ insane, after all. Night.'

'Phantom! Hey, Phantom, wait!'

Danny waited a moment for his alter-ego to talk again, but he apparantly had indeed gone to bed.

"Man..." Danny said out loud, trying to make sense of Phantom, "He's always so...I dunno. I mean...it'd be so weird..." the image went flying through his mind once more.

Danny shivered.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me..."

He shuddered as he remembered how quickly his 'uncy' Vlad had turned his love and obsession from his mother to Danny himself.

"That was just frickin' weird."

The thought ran through his mind once more, and his leg throbbed where a missile had hit it.

"...He makes me worry so much..." Danny whispered as he drifted off into sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Danny woke up hazily and stretched, thankful it was Saturday and he wouldn't have to deal with Mr. Lancer's insults and put-downs. He looked around his room, half-expecting to see his other half, or a family member, or even a random ghost, but was greeted with only sunlight and a room devoid of all life but himself.

"Huh..." he whispered.

He got out of bed and made his way downstairs, where his family had gathered for breakfast.

"Morning, sweety," his mother greeted him kindly, handing him a plate of food, "How did you sleep?"

"Okay..." Danny said, seating himself at the table with the plate and beginning to eat.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"No, no..." Danny whispered to her.

'At least, nothing I can say...'

"Danny, want to go with me to a Psychology seminar today? They're doing free psychoanalysis-es. It's going to be really neat," Jazz asked her brother as she finished chewing a piece of toast she had bitten off.

"Nah..me and Tucker were gonna head to Sam's for an all-day movie-fest. Actually, I have to go get ready..." he said, half-distracted as he got up from the table and headed back upstairs to his shower.

"That was weird...he usually finishes his breakfast before I even take a bite of mine. It's a shame he doesn't want to go. He could really use the psychoanalysis," Jazz sighed and then went back to eating her breakfast.

"All that Psychology mumbo-jumbo is fake! All anyone needs to know about is ghosts!" Jack Fenton, their father, rushed upstairs as he heard his daughter talking about Psychology.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you Psychology is a serious science!"

"All I know is if a ghost shows up, Psychoria or whatever isn't going to help you survive. This baby will!"

With that, her father pulled out a small green-glowing coin emblazened with the Fenton logo.

"This baby's called the Fenton Ghost Wisher! If a ghost shows up you can just wish it away with this!"

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you wishes aren't real?" his wife scolded him, taking the coin.

"But Maddie! I swear it works! A ghost was in the lab, and all my weapons were missing. So I grabbed this coin and wished the ghost was gone, and Wham-O! It disappeared! Here, let me show you!"

Jack grabbed their hands and led them down to the Ghost Portal and the Lab, where he opened up the portal to let a ghost escape. The ghost began to head straight for him when he suddenly said, "I wish this ghost were gone!"

The ghost disappeared in a puff of purplish-pink smoke and Maddie and Jazz Fenton stood there speechless.

"I told you it worked!"

"Yes, you fool, keep wishing. For the more wishes you make, the more powerful I shall get!" Desiree the Ghost-Genie cackled as she floated upstairs.

Danny was just finishing in the shower when his ghost sense went off.

"Oh, great. Ghosts in my own home. Phantom, you ready?"

'Yeah, Danny.'

Danny held out his arms and legs, a ghostly ring appearing around him that clothed him in his familiar black and white jumpsuit. His Phantom side went intangible and flew through the wall, where he was greeted by Desiree.

"Desiree!"

"Ghost-Boy! Meddling in my wish-granting yet again?!" Desiree transformed her fist into a hammer and swung at the black-and-white clothed boy.

"Just go away, Desiree! I don't have time for this!"

"My hatred for you will never leave!"

"Well I'll just have to make it," he replied with an evil smile as he grabbed the fist and spun her around, making her go flying out of the house.

He clapped his hands together, removing some invisible dust.

"Well...that's that," he smiled triumphantly, reverting back to his naked human side.

"Alright..." Danny shivered at the cool air around him, "Time to go get ready."

Danny grabbed his classic shirt and jeans, threw them on (along with some polka-dot boxers), and rushed off to Sam's house on his scooter.

'Hey, Danny...' Phantom questioned, always wondering such, 'Why don't you just have me fly there?'

"Because..." Danny smiled, knowing Phantom could see it, "I don't want you to wear yourself out."

Phantom's image's cheeks burned bright red in Danny's mind, and Danny soon had a blush of his own.

'Hey, Phantom...' Danny began, unaware he was approaching Sam's house at a rapid pace, 'what did you mean...' he looked forward, 'Awww, man.'

'What?' Phantom asked, thinking Danny had seen Skulker or some other ghost.

'We're here.'

'Oh, that's it?' Phantom teased, 'Making me worry some creepy Ghost-Hunter is going to try and jump you, then skin you.'

'Yeah...Skulker has a few issues.'

The two laughed together, and Danny got off his scooter and rang the doorbell. Sam's overprotective and overly happy parents answered.

"Why hello, Daniel~!" her mother squeaked. Her parents varied from days where they hated the Fentons to days where they could tolerate them, to, occasionally, days where they actually _liked_ them. Today was a day they liked them.

"Uhm...hi, Mrs. Manson. Is Sam here? She said we were having a movie-fest today."

"Yes~" she responded just a little too happily, "She's waiting for you in Movie Theatre 2."

"Okay, thank you," Danny bowed politely and entered the home, making his way downstairs to find Movie Theatre 2.

"Move Theatre 4....3...2!" Danny spotted the over-sized room's doors.

He quickly entered, only to be greeted by Sam.

"Hey, Danny," she half-waved, "What's up?"

"Nothin'...So what're we wathching today?"

"I dunno. I'm still waiting for Tucker. He apparantly had some kind of 'Technology' emergency."

"Just like he always does," Danny laughed, only for Tucker to come bursting through the doors a moment later.

"MY LIFE...IS COMPLETE!!!" tears streamed down his cheeks as he held out a golden PDA.

"Wow, Tucker, a new PDA? Didn't you just buy one, like, a week ago?"

"Yeah, but, as of 11:23:39 this morning, it became obsolete."

His two friends groaned at him, noting how he probably had to get his parents to sell his house to get it.

"I heard that, you two," he gave them a narrow-eyed glance, "And I'll have you know Aella isn't just a PDA, she's a full-on companion," he hugged the piece of technology, "It's okay, honey, don't listen to those two."

Sam and Danny groaned once more.

"Anyways..." Sam interrupted, trying to avoid an awkward situation, "What movie you guys wanna watch?"

"I'm up for anything," Danny said, going over to get some snacks.

"Me too, as long as she can watch with me," he further hugged his new PDA, almost to the point of breaking it

"Tuck...you might want to calm it down with the PDA. It looks like it's about to break," Sam warned him, noticing the little electronic device was under a lot of stress.

"NEVER! AELLA CAN WITHSTAND ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!" He shouted, tightening his grip on the golden PDA, forcing it to snap apart into hundreds of pieces.

"A...A...A...A..." Tucker stuttered, slowly releasing his grip on his broken PDA. "NO!!!!"

He pulled out a second identical PDA from his back pocket.

"Good thing I bought Aella's twin sister Allea too," he hugged the PDA carefully, "Your sister's death will not be in vain!"

"TUCKER SHUT UP!" Danny and Sam growled in unison.

"Alright, alright..." Tucker said, kissing the PDA and putting it in his backpack, "We'll talk later Allea."

"My parents said they'd get us something to watch," Sam said, taking a seat in one of the movie-theatre's chairs, "Something actiony."

"Cool," Tucker said, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah," Danny added, taking a seat on the other side.

The lights in the theatre turned dim, and nothing but a slight buzzing from upstairs and crunching of popcorn could be heard.

'I wonder what Desiree's deal is, anyway...' Danny thought to himself, unaware Phantom was listening.

'I dunno,' the white-haired Danny responded to him, 'I mean, we know she was in love with a Sultan.'

'Yeah...' Danny responded to him, uncaring of the movie that was playing in front of him anymore, 'But still...she grants wishes, doesn't she?'

'That she twists around in some horrible, horrible way,' Phantom had a disgusted look on his face.

Danny thought to himself for a moment.

'...Hey, Phantom...' he began, Phantom's eyes slightly widening, almost is if he knew the question Danny was about to ask, 'What if we wish...'

Phantom interrupted him.

'Danny! Don't even say that!' Phantom's eyes glowed slightly red inside of Danny's mind, causing the boy to turn a slightly paler tint, 'Sorry, just...I know something horrible is going to happen if we do that.'

'But...can't we try?'

'Danny, I know, you want me to be free, but...' Phantom had a worried expression on his face, 'We can't trust Desiree. Who knows what she'll do to me, or, even worse, _you_.'

Danny's cheeks slightly tinged red, getting a weird expression from Sam sitting next to him.

"Sorry, I'm just a little hot," he laughed nervously.

"Hey, mom, dad! Can you turn on the AC?" Sam called out.

"Sure, honey!" her parents called back.

"Shhh!" Tucker whispered.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized, getting back into the movie.

'...Phantom, why do you keep saying stuff like that?'

'Stuff like what?' Phantom responded innocently.

'Like...I know, I care about you, and I worry about you...but...how do _you_ care about me?' Danny was nervous about approaching the subject, 'I mean...aren't we the same person or something?'

'...' Phantom remained silent and unstirring in Danny's head, '...Physically, yeah, we are remarkably similar, but...emotionally and mentally, we're completely different. I consider myself separated from you by my being a ghost, you know?'

'...' Danny was now silent, '...I think I get what you mean, maybe...'

Danny discontinued his conversation with Phantom and began watching the movie.

"Man, that movie was AWESOME!" Tucker shouted out.

"I know! Did you see the part where they had the bombs?" Sam joined in.

"I know!" Tucker repeated the reply, "It was so cool!"

"Yeah, it was okay," Danny said half-heartedly.

"You okay, Danny?" his two friends asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled, "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Okay..." they replied.

Tucker sighed, "Too bad Aella couldn't see it," his eyes welled up.

"Tucker, get over it," Sam said, refusing to take part in his antics.

"Aella! I wish you were still with us!!"

Suddenly, in a puff of purplish-pink smoke, the little PDA recollected itself into its former glory.

"A-Aella?!"

The little PDA soon came to life and grew a pair of devil horns and a tail.

"What the heck!?" Sam cried out.

At the moment the purple smoke appeared, Danny's ghost sense went off. After he saw the little PDA with its horns and tail, he shot an  
ectoplasmic blast at it from his finger. The PDA crumbled and smoked, causing Tucker to begin sobbing on the floor.

"That seems like something Desiree would do..." Sam said, almost not realizing what she had just said, "Danny! Desiree must be somewhere around here!"

With the statement, Desiree the Ghost-Genie appeared once more in front of Danny, her arm appearing as a whip.

"Ghost-boy! Your meddling will end now!" she brought her arm back and threw it towards Danny.

Almost without thinking about it, and with Phantom struggling at the edge of his conscience to transform, Danny cried out, "I wish me and Phantom had separate bodies!!"

Sam, Tucker, and Desiree all had huge eyes when he had finished. Even Phantom had stopped struggling to transform.

'Danny, no!!' Phantom cried out.

Desiree transformed her arm back to normal, and gave a smile to Danny like he had never seen before. Her teeth appeared ravenous and evil, her lips curling into a thin line.

"So, Ghost-boy, this is your wish?" her smile continued, its ferocity growing each second.

She brought her hands above her head, a cloud of smoke appearing between them that slowly began seeping out.

"So have you wished it, so shall it be!" her smile turned extremely dark and the smoke poured out towards Danny, enveloping him.

Danny was brought to his knees on the ground, the energy being drained from his body extremely fast. Every muscle in his body ached, and, just before he passed out he saw a shadowy figure in the smoke.

"Ph-Phantom..?" were the last words he choked out before succumbing to the weakness he felt.

* * *

AN: Snapizzle mahdizzles! XD What'd you think of So Have You Wished It, So Shall It Be Chapter 1!? I hope it kind of made up for my being late with TS...^^;;; But yeah! Please rate and review and tell me if you like it, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you! ;3 ~Shin-Shui~


End file.
